vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
146612-dear-carbine-what-is-this
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- My responses escalated because my frustration at getting copy and pasted responses, vague ones at that, that had absolutely nothing to do with my follow-up questions were understandably frustrating. I have worked in Customer Service, and I'm well aware of the difference between good service, run-around service, and flat out poor service. I'd usually equate the last two together, which was why this response I got was surprising. In the past, Carbine's support for this game, for questions this simple, have been much, much better. To add to that, in most MMOs, namely WoW, GMs can and often do let people know if certain items still exist in game, and they do this because they know how frustrating it is trying to locate certain pieces for transmog and be told they can't be restored. I naturally expected the same response from a CS rep representing the game when I placed a WILDSTAR ticket in queue. I didn't ask where the item was. I didn't ask them to send it to me if it couldn't be restored. As you can plainly see, I accepted their "No, we can't restore that" and moved onto the obvious question as to whether or not my search would be in vain. The Shiphand mission it drops from is NOT a short one. I would hate to waste my time grinding it if it wasn't in game any longer. That being said, the dye channels of the Ikthian Prototype Chestmail seem to be unique, which was my reason for seeking it out specifically. Edited November 9, 2015 by Macloud | |} ---- Wasting their time after they were quite clear that "Game Support is unable to provide details on how the game will work" is not the same as accepting their response. Not to mention that your ticket was responded to very rapidly and subsequent responses were all very rapid. I have personally solo golded every vet shiphand besides the gauntlet in 30 minutes or less.... Including deep space discovery (though admittedly when I'm not paying attention DSD takes closer to 40 min). 40 minutes of content (which IMO is one of the more fun shiphands in the game) isn't a grind... 40 days in a field killing the same boars for exp / drops is a grind... IIRC that chest piece is dropped in the regular version on completion with a high percentage (perhaps 100%?) in either a blue or purple rarity (though it's been a long time since I ran it not on Vet difficulty). Sorry you didn't hear what you wanted from CS, now you know what they can and can't provide, good luck getting your piece or something similar. | |} ---- ---- I ran the Shiphand on my Medic last night, and unlike last summer, a version of the chestpiece didn't drop, and you're correct about it being a Normal mode only item. At least from what I recall as well. I'm not sure if it used to be class-specific to whatever class ran it, but it was a guaranteed drop in some shape or form back when the game was still P2P. That's also what led me to make the ticket, and we'll have to agree to disagree that 40 min isn't somewhat of a grind when the answer of whether or not the item at the end has the potential to drop isn't certain. I'm perfectly OK not having it be a guaranteed item, but not knowing if the chance is even there is a bit much for a 40 min "quest." Edited November 9, 2015 by Macloud | |} ---- ---- I Golded it and didn't see it, so it might very well be removed which would be a shame. I have a similar addon to Galaxy Lib which I'll double check as well, so thank you for the suggestion. | |} ---- It should be a near guaranteed drop for silver / golding it on normal. If it's not a drop anymore that's a shame. Beattle posted one of the other versions of the coat, there are some others as well ( I suggest using the addon Galaxy Library to view the available gear skins). 40 minutes of instanced content isn't a grind. By no definition of prolonged repetitive content is one run or even just a few a grind... anyway good luck, definitely check Galaxy Lib if possible. Edited November 9, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- As I pointed out, I was surprised that when putting in a ticket for WILDSTAR, the CS Reps who answered were telling me "Nope, we can't answer questions about the game WILDSTAR." That seems bizarre. What's the point of making tickets at all if the responses, like theirs did, points me towards making threads like this one? I would think the tickets would be the ideal way to skip that step, as you're going directly to the source for a direct answer. | |} ---- That was your first mistake, assuming they are Wildstar support. They are not Carbine employee's nor are they purely support for Wildstar. It is NC support. The biggest clue is in the signature they put at the end of every .. single .. reply. In other words, they aren't just dealing with you and this game. They are dealing with every single player of every single NCsoft game. Of course they suck, it's NC support. That's stating the obvious if I ever saw. | |} ---- ---- Say what you will, I'd take NCSoft support over Blizzard or SE support any day hands down. | |} ---- So I looked into these and it seems they're a different skin :/. But thanks again for letting me know about them. Still seems the Ikthian Prototype Chestmail might be unique so I'm going to run the Shiphand a few more times to see if any of the drops change. | |} ---- ---- The other problem is that I'm going off what I remember from launch, back when you could forward an issue to the Reddit, here, or even the tickets and you'd talk directly to Carbine. I fully understand NOW that NCSoft Support is pointless for issues like this, but when you go to put in a ticket, they're the ones it goes to. So at the end of the day, if I need to make forum posts instead, I'm glad I know that now, but it just doesn't seem ideal. I'm still left having to guess whether or not the item still exists based on a 40 min "quest." In the past, a Carbine employee would have been able to give me a "Yes" or "No, don't waste your time" response quite easily. I'm still searching for it though, so if someone else comes in and finds a skin that matches, it, feel free to chime in. I looked up the ones linked above and they're not quite the same, which sucks even more because having the skin be unique AND BoE, AND potentially removed is a pretty awful combination of RNG. Edited November 9, 2015 by Macloud | |} ---- ---- Do you know where i can find the shoulder piece of that set by any chance? | |} ---- I'm worried this might become a "find my fashion accessory" thread and I'm trying not to do that. ;) That said, I'm not sure that particular look is currently available. | |} ---- Looks the same Exile or Dominion: Example of how it dyes: channel 1 is Infrared, channel 2 is Supernova White, channel 3 is Deluxe Eldan Green: Edited November 9, 2015 by beattlebilly | |} ---- Caydiem, That's awesome news. Thanks taking the time to confirm everything and point me and others in the right direction :). Edited November 10, 2015 by Macloud | |} ---- S-sorry, it was worth a shot anyways :lol: . Thanks for the info doe. It used to drop from lowbie pvp bags before the f2p drop. | |} ----